


Almost (Sweet Music)

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, British Comedy, Chaos, Comedy, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Funny, Humor, M/M, Neo-Paganism, Normal Life, Paganism, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Spirits, Spiritual, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Indigenous Cymry Bard Jeonghan and his partner Seungcheol have to deal with another Bard - drunk, and naked, wearing a bra on his head like a RAF pilot - and Jeonghan tells of an ordeal in France, in which a Fiat got pinched.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Cymry Paganaith [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Kudos: 1





	Almost (Sweet Music)

**Author's Note:**

> Jeonghan is dead; technically. But as far as his character is as a dead Bard, I've written it like Tim Burton, Quentin Tarantino; the end is at the beginning. The first two works of this revival show Jeonghan as a Bard in ritual, and then as a ghost, talking to Seungcheol as he babysat his nieces. I decided to write something that would describe their relationship when Jeonghan was alive.

"Of, fucking hell, no." Jeonghan pulled his Bard robes tighter around his beneath naked body, and went down the steep granite-stone steps down the side of the mountain cave, mined free if Welsh gold in the Victorian age. The sound of the other Bard filled up the mountain oxygen. It was high and wholesome and melodic.

Bard Byrne had to bf completely fucking drunk. The man was a misery. He was never happy unless he was half-full of cwrw. 

"Rwy'n chwerthin fel fi eto ac mae hi'n chwerthin fel chi..."

"JEONGHAN!" Jeonghan looked to see bis partner Seungcheol rushing towards him. "You won't believe it -"

"Shut up, and tell me three quick things." Jeonghan rose a hand up out of his robes. Seungcheol breathed heavily ad though he had ran, and his cheekbones, neck and mouth were flushed pink. 

"Is Bard Byrne either very drunk, naked, or waving a pair of girl's knickers around?" Jeonghan asked.

"He's drunk, he's naked, and he's wearing a bra over his head like he's a RAF pilot." Seungcheol responded. Jeonghan groaned. 

"Motherfucking God, can't someone keep that mans blood-toxicity reading under control?" He whispered as he went down the rest of the steps to the eight-hundred-years-old garden below; it was full of towering acorn, elm, oak and birch trees with Hawthorn, mountain ash, holly, jonquils, daffodils, and grass that needed a mow. Seungcheol followed him. 

The full bloom of Bard Byrne's voice went into the air. "And why are you fucking endorsing him?" Jeonghan nearly howled.

"Druid Far-Powell wants to kill you." Seungcheol added.

"The old cunt can fuck off and have a shave." Jeonghan retorted about the heavily bearded seventy-year-old. It took him forty minutes to get Bard Byrne under control; the matter included he, Seungcheol, and a Bardess Huws having to chase Byrne across a field, with the bra bright oink on his head. Huws swore she'd kill him for pinching some poor woman's underwear. When they eventually rugby-tackled Byrne, he told them it came off a Catholic washing line. Huws and Jeonghan groaned in disgust and made a plan to burn the bra, and practically wash the drunken Bard in bleach. Once he'd thrown up all the alcohol. 

Seungcheol laughed about it all later on as Jeonghan collected water from the Conwy river to do the washing. "Did you see his dick?" Seungcheol asked, arms crossed, leaving against one of the acorn trees in Jeonghan's back yard of the traditional Welsh house that he used as a washing line. It was a length of rope between that tree and it's brother opposite. "Flapping across from side to side as he ran -" Seungcheol mimicked it with a rolled up tea-towel. "Ugliest willy I've ever seen. Looked like a blind carpenters thumb." 

"That's what happens when you piss cwrw twenty-four-seven and you masturbate too much." Jeonghan replied. "Did Huws get rid of that bra?"

Seungcheol laughed again. "She set it on fire and threw it into the Catholic Presbytery's back garden." 

Jeonghan grinned. Always have faith in Welsh Bardess's, he thought. Seungcheol asked him what the acorn tree thought if being used as a washing line. Jeonghan replied that the acorn tree preferred to be used as a washing line rather than being pissed on by rouge European lovers and travelers. Seungcheol helped hang up the washing. "Didn't you have something stolen once?" He asked Jeonghan, thinking aloud.

"No, no, I stole something." Jeonghan replied airily. "I was in Paris and this old fag made a comment about my hair so I borrowed his Fiat." 

Seungcheol went down onto his knees, laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: @theartoftootimingyou


End file.
